Why?
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: This can be summed up in one word. Disturbing. A certain twisted darkness muses on Ryou, his broken little kitten. ITS NOT YAMI BAKURA EITHER! Shock horror!Twoshot.


A/N: What is this? I don't know… n.n;;; All I know is that it had Ryou angst, and anything with Ryou angst in it HAS to be good, Right? Right?

Oh, and be prepared for a twist at the end… bwahahahaa….

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Yugi would DIE! And so would Anzu! Stupid friendship slut…. Ryou, of course, would receive the starring role. n.n;;;;

Oh, and I also have no ideawhat Ryous dad is called, but meh. I read Seiko somewhere and I stuck with that.. n.n;;;

* * *

He's crying again.

Soft, almost silent sobs that wrack his thin frame, beautiful, delicious tears coursing down gorgeous cheeks.

Everything about Ryou Bakura is beautiful. I do not _love_ him… That is foolish. Love does not exist. Not for me, anyway. I am made entirely of darkness and hate.

But I love to gaze at him, the creamy, ivory skin, marred by wounds I gave him, silvery-white hair that frames his angelic face, and cascades down his thin back. Those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. I have seen all emotions pass through them. Pain, fear, anger, hate… defeat.

He is mine. My little kitten. And Ryou knows this. He stopped fighting long ago, when I broke his will, when I stole his innocence. It still sends shivers of pleasure down my spine when I remember the first time I took him, his desperate please, his futile struggling… and later, earth-shattering screams of pain.

Above all else, I like to see the light in agony. Something so pure, and innocent… so shattered and broken, it is the greatest triumph of a Darkness, to shatter light so angelic…

Many months now he has been at my side. He's seen it all. All the pain, the sadism, the blood and death…. He's been through it all with me… and I love it.

I loved the tearful pleas he cried, before I killed the pitiful Jounouchi and Honda, his stunned silence and disbelief when Anzu fell also, the desperate yelling and screaming when I slew that damn Yugi and the Pharaoh.

But what gave me the most pleasure was when I sent out my men, and when they finally returned with the man I had been searching for: Seiko Bakura.

Oh, Ryou pleaded, cried, screamed, he even tried to beat me. Ha. Like that pitiful child could defeat a strength like me. And I still don't truly understand why the tenshi cared so much, when I slit his 'fathers' throat in front of him. He was a hopeless father. He Abandoned Ryou for years. He wasn't a parent.

But Ryou was truly upset. The death of Seiko sent him into a spiral of grief. He cried constantly, yelling incoherent words at me as he refused to eat or sleep, choosing instead to remain in his sobs.

That was when I decided to take him. It truly knocked the boy out of reality. He's broken. Nothing. And he knows this.

Does he really think he is alone in his grief? Does he not know what is going on in the outside world?

Victory. All of it mine. I rule. I am king. I am God.

It was so easy, after Yugi and his darkness fell. Without his protection, the whole world seemed to fall. Pitiful foolish mortals.

Ah. Ryou must have heard me. His sobs have ceased, but his back is still trembling as he lay in the rich, king-like bed. I smile, running my hands through his cascading white locks, fluffy and soft as ducklings down.

Ryou gasps and shudders, he doesn't like this, not at all. I smirk, pulling off the silken sheet. The kitten shakes harder, burying his silvery head into the pillow, as I run my hands like water over his milky back, down to his thighs. The broken angel begins to sob again as I push his legs apart.

I am the darkness. I am his pain, I am his fear. I am his everything. Without me, Ryou wouldn't even be alive.

It isn't long before his delicious pain-filled screams echo through the room.

* * *

_Why?_

_Why is he doing this?_

_As I lie in this bed, He's there, both of his hands wrapped around my bruised middle. I can't stop crying, It all hurts so much, the deep gouges in my back, the painful bruises around my wrists… But most of all, the area where he raped me. Heh. One would almost think that it wouldn't hurt so much after he's taken me so many times._

_God, I wish that was true. I wish I was dead. I HATE this life! I'm nothing, A pet, a little toy for the bitter alter-ego. He's taken everything from me. My friends, my family, my home…_

_Even Bakura… Oh god… I can still remember the look in those hard brown eyes of his… they showed real emotion. Anger, hate, sorrow… I think he's sorry… I don't know…_

_The Millennium ring was shattered, even the pieces melted down. Bakuras truly gone... forever… _

_I just wish Marik would let me go. I don't understand why he is doing this to me. What did I do to deserve this? He never leaves me alone; he's always right behind me. I just don't understand. Why? Why did he keep me alive? Why didn't he kill me like all of my friends? I wish I was dead with them. This new world he's created… its sick. Why? I-I just don't understand. _

_Why me?_

_Tears are rolling down my face again, I cant stop crying. I just want out of this hell-hole…_

I smile, softly stroking the side of Ryous beautiful face, as he continues to cry. He's mine, and he knows this.

There's no release for Ryou Bakura.

* * *

You likey? If so, please pop along a question or comment and send meh a review! The best feeling in the world is getting an inbox full of reviews.

Oh, and also, If I get enough requests.. Who knows? Maybe this could be more than a one-shot…. I could add a couple of more chappies for all you luffly people! Hehehe


End file.
